heal the world
by cS5eLdeGSu80j8v
Summary: haliluya
1. all the alan

n Jining, Shandong province, more than 100,000 recordings were made of guests staying in hotel rooms, where 300 minicams were installed inside lamps, television sets, air conditioners and electrical sockets.

In March, the Ministry of Public Security disclosed the case, announcing the arrest of 29 people for illegally filming and livestreaming unsuspecting hotel guests.

The recordings were posted online. Voyeurs who bought a login ID, costing 100 to 300 yuan ($14 to $42), could access an app connected to the spy cameras and surreptitiously view activity in the rooms.

Some of the perpetrators also downloaded the footage, saved it in cloud files and then sold it online.

On June 15, a woman in Shenzhen, Guangdong province, noticed a button-shaped camera in the fitting room of a Uniqlo store, describing it as "a black dot wrapped in gum".

On the same day, a couple who checked into the Yutai Hotel in Zhengzhou, Henan province, found a pinhole camera hidden in a socket under the TV. Police checked other rooms at the hotel and discovered another spy camera, but the manager denied responsibility.

No official data has been released about the number of people who have been secretly filmed or on how many video clips or images have been posted online.

According to Nanfang Metropolis Daily in Guangdong, from to 2016 to last year, there were reports of hidden cameras being found in at least 35 hotels in 24 cities.

Zhang Jie, a lawyer from the PW & Partners Law Firm in Guangdong, said: "Technological development has enabled images to be shot, distributed and reproduced very easily. The easy availability of hidden-camera technology and lenient punishment for these crimes are the two main reasons that invasion of privacy is increasing. Authorities need to pay more attention to this."

On Aug 8 in Fuzhou, capital of Fujian province, a woman suddenly heard a fizzing sound coming from the TV in the apartment she and her husband had rented for nearly six months.

"It didn't make any sense to me because we had never turned the TV on... We never watch it," the woman said in media reports. "I checked and found a tiny hole in the side panel."

She said she felt disgusted after she took the TV apart and found a spy camera connected to a circuit board and a 32-gigabyte memory card. The couple had been living under the watchful eye of the hidden camera, which was set to record activity in the room from 9 pm until the following morning.

They immediately called the police. A week later, a statement issued by local police said they had arrested a suspect - the apartment's former tenant. He was given 10 days' detention.

The same punishment was given to an internet technology worker who had installed the button-sized camera in the Uniqlo fitting room in Shenzhen in June.

According to legal experts, legislation on the invasion of privacy does not go far enough.

In China, nonconsensual voyeurism is not a criminal offense. Under the Administrative Punishments Law, anyone who secretly photographs or records others faces a maximum punishment of just 10 days in administrative detention and a fine of up to 500 yuan.

"In cases of such voyeurism, no criminal offense has been committed," Zhang said. "Only if the footage is distributed or sold can a case be considered under the crime of disseminating obscene material (for profit).

663cb98710e16ba592098dc919b88812 I'm serializing this work on Webnovel. Head over to Webnovel for the other chapter updates! .com


	2. all the blue

Shoppers flock to Costco Shanghai, the first Costco outlet on the Chinese mainland, on the store's opening day on Tuesday. HECTOR RETAMAL / AFP

The world's second-largest retailer, Costco Wholesale Corp, got an exceptionally warm welcome from consumers when its first brick-and-mortar store on the Chinese mainland opened in Shanghai on Tuesday.

Despite the store's location in suburban Shanghai, with no close public transportation, consumers in Shanghai and from neighboring cities flooded in before its 9 am opening hour. At 1 pm, the store put up a notice saying it had suspended sales due to the heavy crowds.

Costco did not disclose the number of consumers who visited its store on Tuesday.

Jason Yu, general manager of market consultancy Kantar Worldpanel China, said the quality and good prices of Costco's food products are a major attraction to Chinese consumers, as the demand for such products has grown. The retailer could bolster its fresh food offerings to increase their customer retention rate here, Yu said.

"As Chinese consumers put more stress on healthy products and higher living standards, the retail industry's growth has remained robust in China and the momentum will continue," he said.

Wang Caidi, 57-year-old retiree in Shanghai, left the store with avocados, cheese, milk and a pizza. She said quality foods enticed her to travel the 40 kilometers to the store.

"The products are of good value. I may come here one month later when it is less crowded," she said.

Membership at Costco Shanghai has been available since July 1, with an annual membership card priced at 299 yuan ($42). The company put its Chinese membership at over 120,000.

The store, with a shopping area of 14,000 square meters, is located in suburban Minhang district, nearly 30 km from the city's center.

Richard Zhang, Costco's senior vice-president for Asia, said on Aug 20 that the location was influenced by the presence of seven international schools in the area, indicating a large group of middle class consumers who are Costco's targets.

He also said that the market has matured sufficiently for Chinese consumers to be "ready to pay for a membership card". Little effort was spent on educating the market about membership.

Costco is the world's largest membership-only retailer. Walmart, the world's largest retailer, has opened 26 membership-based Sam's Club stores in China. The latest opened in June in northern Shanghai, only 10 km from the Costco outlet.

While membership-based hypermarkets have been successful, other overseas retailers have mostly received a cold shoulder from Chinese consumers.

On Monday, the State Administration for Market Regulation gave the green light to to acquire an 80 percent stake in French supermarket giant Carrefour's China business.

In March, German retailer Metro was reported to be selling its Chinese business, with Tencent and Alibaba appearing on the potential buyers list.


	3. all the caption

Shoppers flock to Costco Shanghai, the first Costco outlet on the Chinese mainland, on the store's opening day on Tuesday. HECTOR RETAMAL / AFP

The world's second-largest retailer, Costco Wholesale Corp, got an exceptionally warm welcome from consumers when its first brick-and-mortar store on the Chinese mainland opened in Shanghai on Tuesday.

Despite the store's location in suburban Shanghai, with no close public transportation, consumers in Shanghai and from neighboring cities flooded in before its 9 am opening hour. At 1 pm, the store put up a notice saying it had suspended sales due to the heavy crowds.

Costco did not disclose the number of consumers who visited its store on Tuesday.

Jason Yu, general manager of market consultancy Kantar Worldpanel China, said the quality and good prices of Costco's food products are a major attraction to Chinese consumers, as the demand for such products has grown. The retailer could bolster its fresh food offerings to increase their customer retention rate here, Yu said.

"As Chinese consumers put more stress on healthy products and higher living standards, the retail industry's growth has remained robust in China and the momentum will continue," he said.

Wang Caidi, 57-year-old retiree in Shanghai, left the store with avocados, cheese, milk and a pizza. She said quality foods enticed her to travel the 40 kilometers to the store.

"The products are of good value. I may come here one month later when it is less crowded," she said.

Membership at Costco Shanghai has been available since July 1, with an annual membership card priced at 299 yuan ($42). The company put its Chinese membership at over 120,000.

The store, with a shopping area of 14,000 square meters, is located in suburban Minhang district, nearly 30 km from the city's center.

Richard Zhang, Costco's senior vice-president for Asia, said on Aug 20 that the location was influenced by the presence of seven international schools in the area, indicating a large group of middle class consumers who are Costco's targets.

He also said that the market has matured sufficiently for Chinese consumers to be "ready to pay for a membership card". Little effort was spent on educating the market about membership.

Costco is the world's largest membership-only retailer. Walmart, the world's largest retailer, has opened 26 membership-based Sam's Club stores in China. The latest opened in June in northern Shanghai, only 10 km from the Costco outlet.

While membership-based hypermarkets have been successful, other overseas retailers have mostly received a cold shoulder from Chinese consumers.

On Monday, the State Administration for Market Regulation gave the green light to to acquire an 80 percent stake in French supermarket giant Carrefour's China business.

In March, German retailer Metro was reported to be selling its Chinese business, with Tencent and Alibaba appearing on the potential buyers list.


	4. all the ddd

Shoppers flock to Costco Shanghai, the first Costco outlet on the Chinese mainland, on the store's opening day on Tuesday. HECTOR RETAMAL / AFP

The world's second-largest retailer, Costco Wholesale Corp, got an exceptionally warm welcome from consumers when its first brick-and-mortar store on the Chinese mainland opened in Shanghai on Tuesday.

Despite the store's location in suburban Shanghai, with no close public transportation, consumers in Shanghai and from neighboring cities flooded in before its 9 am opening hour. At 1 pm, the store put up a notice saying it had suspended sales due to the heavy crowds.

Costco did not disclose the number of consumers who visited its store on Tuesday.

Jason Yu, general manager of market consultancy Kantar Worldpanel China, said the quality and good prices of Costco's food products are a major attraction to Chinese consumers, as the demand for such products has grown. The retailer could bolster its fresh food offerings to increase their customer retention rate here, Yu said.

"As Chinese consumers put more stress on healthy products and higher living standards, the retail industry's growth has remained robust in China and the momentum will continue," he said.

Wang Caidi, 57-year-old retiree in Shanghai, left the store with avocados, cheese, milk and a pizza. She said quality foods enticed her to travel the 40 kilometers to the store.

"The products are of good value. I may come here one month later when it is less crowded," she said.

Membership at Costco Shanghai has been available since July 1, with an annual membership card priced at 299 yuan ($42). The company put its Chinese membership at over 120,000.

The store, with a shopping area of 14,000 square meters, is located in suburban Minhang district, nearly 30 km from the city's center.

Richard Zhang, Costco's senior vice-president for Asia, said on Aug 20 that the location was influenced by the presence of seven international schools in the area, indicating a large group of middle class consumers who are Costco's targets.

He also said that the market has matured sufficiently for Chinese consumers to be "ready to pay for a membership card". Little effort was spent on educating the market about membership.

Costco is the world's largest membership-only retailer. Walmart, the world's largest retailer, has opened 26 membership-based Sam's Club stores in China. The latest opened in June in northern Shanghai, only 10 km from the Costco outlet.

While membership-based hypermarkets have been successful, other overseas retailers have mostly received a cold shoulder from Chinese consumers.

On Monday, the State Administration for Market Regulation gave the green light to to acquire an 80 percent stake in French supermarket giant Carrefour's China business.

In March, German retailer Metro was reported to be selling its Chinese business, with Tencent and Alibaba appearing on the potential buyers list.


	5. all the edg

Chinese scientist Tu Youyou, winner of the 2015 Nobel Prize for the discovery of artemisinin, at her home in Beijing. [Photo/Xinhua]

BEIJING - Chinese scientist Tu Youyou, winner of the 2015 Nobel Prize for the discovery of artemisinin, has been nominated for China's Medal of the Republic.

The selection of candidates for the national medals and honorary titles, held for the first time, is to commemorate the 70th anniversary of the founding of the People's Republic of China (PRC).

The award is the country's highest honor for prominent figures who have made great contributions to the construction and the development of the PRC.

Together with Tu, seven other role models, including scientists and veterans, are also nominated for the medals of honor. Another 28 figures are nominated for the national titles of honor.


	6. 123

परीक्षण यह देखने के लिए फीका हो गया है कि क्या इसे सुचारू रूप से गुज्जेसा भेजा जा सकता है।

O teste desapareceu para ver se ele pode ser enviado para o gusdjsa sem problemas.

Bài kiểm tra đã mờ dần để xem liệu nó có thể được gửi đến gusdjsa không.

Le test s'est estompé pour voir s'il peut être envoyé à gusdjsa sans problème.

Ujian telah pudar untuk melihat apakah ia boleh dihantar ke gusdjsa dengan lancar.

Jaribio limekwisha kuona ikiwa inaweza kupelekwa kwa gusdjsa vizuri.

La prueba se desvaneció para ver si se puede enviar a gusdjsa sin problemas.


End file.
